Moleman's Epic Rap Battles Special 1: P&S Vs PPG Remake
by MolemanNineThousand
Summary: A complete overhaul of /s/10862762/1/Moleman-s-Epic-Rap-Battles-9-Panty-Stocking-Vs-The-Powerpuff-Girls (and its corresponding video version), calculated to be at least 83% less shitty. VIDEO: /watch?v gbI5vjFhIRY


_**VIDEO HERE:**_ watch?v=gbI5vjFhIRY

* * *

 **MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES (SPECIAL EDITION, BITCHES)!**

 **PANTY AND STOCKING…**

 **…VS…**

 **…THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

 **BEGIN!**

 **The Powerpuff Girls:**

 **Buttercup:** The city of Townsville ain't big enough to fit the both of us!

 **Blossom:** Head right back to your hellhole turf and find some shitty ghost to bust.

 **But:** These pint-sized kaiju-killers pack a pulverizing punch!

 **Bubbles:** We've got the skill to put you fallen rejects' namesakes in a bunch!

 **Blossom:**

There's no way I can sugar-coat your fast-impending verbal smacking;

When our rhymes release, they'll pull you under like a Craig McKraken!

Plus, that undie gun you're packing doesn't frighten me one tittle;

In contrast to Mayor's snack troubles, you're _sincerely_ in a pickle.

 **Buttercup:**

When this Buttercup builds up her spicy flow, she won't let down;

Sure as love makes the world go 'round, there'll be no mercy for you clowns!

My mouth is like a can of Whoopass while I spit these mad tongue-twisters

At this Gangreen Gang-banged skank and her prediabetic sister!

 **Bubbles:**

Everything nice may be on our list of primary ingredients,

But think twice if you'd try to freedom-beef with us, you deviants!

What's with your Daten dialect? I scarcely can distinguish;

Your gratuitous linguistics are confusing as Mo' Linguish!

 **Blo:** Calling you rank harlots "angels" is an insult to the Bible.

 **Bub:** You make Bartleby and Loki look like Gabriel and Michael!

 **PPGs:** _Powerpuff Girls Rule!_

 **But:** You'd best repent.

 **Bub:** We hold the key to victory…

 **Blo:** …And See Through all our second set of wack Jap' doubles' trickery!

 **Panty and Stocking:**

 **Panty:** Yo, turn those buggy Keane eyes' full attention to our corner,

And get shown how shit goes down at Paradise and Hades' border!

 **Stocking:** We outdo your tepid ventures just while sitting in the living room,

So sod off on some comet; that's the only tip I'm giving you!

 **P &S:** Once these Daughters of Anarchy rev up our vocal engines,

We won't need our mother's help to stomp you freaks out with a vengeance!

 **S:** We're the best!

 **P:** The baddest angels ever dreamt up by Gainax!

 **S:** Call us the Beat-Alls!

 **P:** …But no tricks of yours are splitting up our act.

 **S:** You fingerless mistakes can't match what we'll deliver through this bout!

 **P:** It doesn't take a brain the size of Mojo's figuring that out.

 **P &S:** Come at us with your Dynamo, and we'll out-damage-deal you still!

 **P:** Compared to our ace-artsy, sexy style…

 **S:** …You're straight-run-of-the-mill.

 **P:** We even make South Park seem tame!

 **S:** You softies better Fly Away Now.

 **P:** Crossing us, you'll never save yourselves, much less see through the day!

 **S:** _Ow!_

 **P &S:** We'll see you go up in flames just like your retard sister Bunny,

Do the same thing to your fucking ghosts, and make some cold, hard money!

 **Stocking:**

I'll make your cross-dressing devil look as weak as an amoeba,

When you're sliced to bits by this katana-brandishing lolita!

Never go lite on my eating, and that carries over lyrically:

Not since the sack of Rome's there been a Goth of such severity!

 **Panty:**

I'll try to keep this Brief, but I've got something to profess:

I made your daddy fill me up with his Chemical Triple-X!

 **Stocking:** But wait, there's more!

 **Panty:** That's right, 'cause following my fucking your creator,

I went right ahead and got with your old pal, the Narrator!

 **The Powerpuff Girls:**

 **Blossom:** Captain Underpants should shut her fatherfucking mouth and listen:

When's the last time that _you_ literally killed a boy with kissing?

 **Bubbles:** If you lifelong-naughty-listers were based on us even partly,

Your creators shamed our image more extremely than Dick Hardly!

 **Buttercup:** I'll knock more than Stocking's socks off when she gets her just desserts:

A beatdown bigger than the size that ought to be this glutton's girth!

Kick that sweet tooth straight down your throat, along with all the others too;

Leave you your boyfriend Patrick's perfect match!

 **Bub:** And now we turn to _you_ :

 **Blo:** Next to this whore, Sedusa's prudish!

 **But:** There's no rod you'll not hop onto.

 **Blo:** Bitch, you couldn't be more a piece of meat if Fuzzy Lumpkins shot you!

 **Bub:** Even all your fans agree that, like a certain spoiled Princess…

 **PPGs:** …You aped off the Grinch's schtick and had the balls to ruin Christmas!

 **Bub:** We were made with love and caring!

 **But:** You were clearly made on crack.

 _(*Powerpuff hotline beeps*)_

 **Blo:** Hello? It's for you:

 **Invader Zim:** GIVE ME MY ROBOT BACK!

 **Blo:** We'll be right back in action next year!

 **Bub:** …If not vocally as Strong.

 **But:** Hey, hope you don't mind if we ask how season two's coming along?

 **Panty and Stocking:**

 **Panty:** It's time to even out the odds…

 **Stocking:** Hope you don't mind a late arrival.

 **P &S:** Bitches, P.S.G. is taking full advantage of its title!

 **Garterbelt:**

Master G with zero "E"s is here to give the mic a whirl;

Know when I say I'll pump you full of bullets, I ain't talking squirrels!

The Scarface version of the Wandering Jew's rap-mastery's eternal,

But I highly doubt we'll see your blowing-up-to-bits' reversal!

 **P:** Unlike romance, you can trust I'll keep these verses going steady.

 **S:** Sugar-rushing at you hard!

 **G:** Even my afro's combat-ready!

 **P &S:** Hounding kindergarteners harder than our pet when he's unzipped!

 **G:** Like big-screen stardom, for the task of besting us, you're just not fit.

 **P:** We think outside the Sanitarybox to put you in your place…

 **S:** …With disses rich as any pudding, and you needn't wait to taste!

 **P &S:** When we're done dropping bombs on you like tissue wads on spermy soldiers…

 **PSG:** …You'll be envious of Chuck for being destroyed so few times over!

 **The Powerpuff Girls:**

 **Blo:** Bedtime's drawing ever-closer, so let's wrap up with these nasty hacks…

 **Bub:** Well, Garter can go home and bind and gag his pederasty ass!

 **PPGs:** We're C.N.'s most enduring stars!

 **Bub:** Straight-classic animation.

 **But:** You're as trashy of a fleeting fad as nasal masturbation.

 _(*Fly away*)_

 **Panty and Stocking:**

 **Stocking:** Oh, so _now_ they fly away?

 **Panty:** Hey, what the fuck; that shit's ridiculous!

 **Garterbelt:** Aw, shut your hoe-ass mouths; I shouldn't have let you drag me into this!

 **Announcer:**

IT SEEMS THERE'S STILL SOME FIGHT IN YOU; IN FACT, IT'S UNAMBIGUOUS.

THE GIRLS HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING, THOUGH, SO TRY ON THEIR ANTITHESIS…

 **The Rowdyruff Boys:**

 _Raise up!_

 **Brick:** The boys are back in town!

 **Butch:** You bitches best be nervous!

 **Boomer:** We spit ten times volatile as your average little scourges!

 **But:** Screw snips, snails and puppy tails, because we're made of downright dopeness!

 **Boo:** None can keep us in their custody.

 **Bri:** Your situation's hopeless!

 **Boo:** We love nasty things…

 **Bri:** …Like boogers…

 **Boo:** … _BELCHING_ …

 **But:** …Barf…

 **Bri:** …And eating bugs!

 **But:** What else do you suppose became of Roach Coach and his ugly mug?

 **Boo:** A sweet transvestite brought us back and made us safe from cootie-kisses…

 **Bri:** …But we need no vaccination to withstand your puny disses!

 **Boo:** Man, we rule the streets…

 **But:** …Unstoppably!

 **Bri:** Designed for causing strife!

 **Boo:** The biggest one-shot breakouts since Steve Urkel!

 **RRBs:** _ROWDYRUFF 4 LIFE!_

 **Bri:** Built tougher than a house of my namesakes!

 **But:** …And marginally smarter!

 **Boo:** Hurling like a Boomer-ang, and cue that "OHMYGOD!" from Garter.

 **But:** Zingers stinging more severely than your Queen Bee ever could…

 **Bri:** …Your day is doomed when we launch our attack!

 **Boo:** Give up; you know you should.

 **Bri:** Plus, don't you pair us with the 'Puffs unless you want things getting gory…

 **But:** If you're talking Power _punks_ , however…

 **RRBs:** …That's a different story!

 **Panty and Stocking:**

 **Garterbelt:** Damn, these pricks are spastic!

 **Stocking:** Make like your teenager selves and mellow.

 **Panty:** When predicaments get drastic, I'd say: call on strange bedfellows!

 **Scanty and Kneesocks:**

 **Kneesocks:** That's right, roll out that red carpet…

 **Scanty:** …And prepare for double trouble…

 **K:** …From the dopest demon duo…

 **S:** …And the most delicious couple!

 **S &K:** _WINCEST!_

 **S:** We're pushing all your buttons…

 **K:** …Sans the self-destructor…

 **S:** .…And no Fastener will keep you put!

 **K:** We'll send you flying, suckers!

 **S:** It's these brats' last Judgement Day when we wage verbal prosecution!

 **K:** Though you didn't murder Stimpy, still you'll face electrocution!

 **S:** No attorney, ape or otherwise, shall grant you absolution!

 **K:** How you losers gonna school us when we run the institution?

 **S:** You're areek with instability, and lacking in camaraderie…

 **K:** …But now this rap belongs to us…

 **S &K:** … _So get off our property!_

 **K:** We've mass-replicated specters more substantial than you bastards!

 **S:** If you think you're in a bind now, though…

 **S &K:** …Just wait and meet our master!

 **Corset:**

It's your Final Fight if you'd mess with the mightiest mayor since Haggar;

Potent purple people-pwner with a dominating swagger!

It's no D.C. Confidential info that I'm full of tricks:

Just when you think I'm gone for good, I'll be reborn out through your dick!

The reverend says I lack restraint, but mic-control's a different deal;

When Corset's curses course, it's like the gates of Hell have been unsealed!

Now, to my sides, girls; be my weapons as we decimate these fools…

 **S:** We are the demons…

 **K:** …We're dynamic…

 **C:** …And you'll all bend to our…

 **SKC:** …RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUURRLLLEESSS!

 **Stocking:** Alright, that seals it, I'm joining them.

 **Panty:** Huh?

 **Garterbelt:** Wait, what the fuc-

 _(*Explosion, maniacal laughter*)_

 **Announcer:** HMM… YOU KNOW, AFTER TALKING SWORDS, LIONS WITH SNIPER RIFLES, DESPOTIC PIGS IN ROBOT SUITS AND THE SECOND COMING OF CHRIST, THAT REALLY ISN'T ALL THAT SHOCKING ANYMORE.

 **WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **I DECIDE!**

 **MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!**


End file.
